Nebula
Psychopath Evil Stepsister Smurfette |species = Luphoid (Cyborg) |personality = Sisterly, selfless, sympathetic, friendly, loving, intelligent, heroic, serious |appearance = Woman with no hair, blue skin, black eyes |occupation = Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy (formerly) Independent Killer |alignment = Bad Neutral Good |affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy Avengers Thanos |goal = Get revenge on her father Thanos. Bring back those to killed in the Decimation back to life. |home = The Benatar |family = Unnamed biological family † Gamora (adoptive sister) Ebony Maw (adoptive brother) Cull Obsidian (adoptive brother) Corvus Glaive (adoptive brother) Proxima Midnight (adoptive sister) A'Lars (adoptive grandfather) |friends = , Korath the Pursuer , the Other , Iron Man, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Black Widow, Captain America, War Machine, Ant-Man, Valkyrie, Wong, Wasp, Pepper Potts, Captain Marvel, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Black Panther, Shuri}} |enemies = , Sovereign, Ayesha, Taserface , Gef , Halfnut , Wretch , Brahl , Scrote , Narblik , Guardians of the Galaxy , Yondu Udonta }} |likes = Yaro root, her friends, justice, her sister |dislikes = Her Cybernetic Enhancements, the Black Order, being torn apart, Gamora (formerly), Thanos (formerly), her friends and sister in danger, Gamora's death |powers = Superhuman Strength, durabiliy and Agility Cybernetic Enhancements Regeneration Energy Blasts |weapons = Blasters }} 'Nebula '''is one of the main characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, debuting in ''Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography Background At a young age, Nebula's parents were killed by Thanos, who stole their child so she would become his personal assassin. As a child, Nebula saw her sister, Gamora as the only thing she had close to family. However, her views on Gamora changed. As children, Thanos had Nebula and Gamora fight one another. During these battles, Gamora won at everything, never "once refraining". Every time Gamora succeeded and Nebula failed, she would be "upgraded" to become Gamora's equal. However, she never would become Gamora's equal. In Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude, it is revealed that Nebula had several other machinery added to her in order for her to survive. Guardians of the Galaxy In 2014, an outlaw known as Star-Lord stole the orb that contained an Infinity Stone. At first, Nebula was tasked to go to Xandar and retrieve the Orb from Quill. However, her sister, Gamora, had plans of her own. The Zehoberei instead offered to go to Xandar in order and steal the orb from this so called "Star-Lord," knowing that if Nebula failed, they would face their father with a very dreadful punishment. This had made Nebula upset that Gamora was going in her stead and angrily confront her sister. Both attempted to break each other's fingers, while Nebula accused Gamora of attempting to become Ronan's new favorite. She also pointed out that she heard the galaxy could hear victims scream to prove one point: she was a better killer than Gamora. Though angered, Gamora replied it took Nebula too long to kill her victims before going onto the ship to Xandar. In between Nebula, after flying solo attempted to steal the Sovereign People's Anulax batteries. However, it is unknown why she needed the batteries. Whether it was to get revenge on her sister and father, or so she could make a quick buck with how much the batteries are worth is unknown. However, she was arrested by the Sovereign. The latter of the two contacted the Guardians of the Galaxy and offered to hand over Nebula in exchange that they defend the Anulax batteries Category:Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Female characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 characters Category:Members of the Avengers Category:Avengers: Endgame characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War characters